


Quick Hit

by kurokoyesbasket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Iwaizumi, Gags, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa gets wrecked, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain/Pleasure, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Oikawa, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokoyesbasket/pseuds/kurokoyesbasket
Summary: In which Oikawa is completely dominated by Iwaizumi





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really drunk last night and for some reason I wrote this at like 2am??? I think it says a lot about what's on my mind. Anyway, this is my first time posting anything, and I'm not much or a writer, so I hope you all like it! To be honest I'm laughing that this intense smut is the first thing I ever post. Oh well! Smut is fun

Oikawa couldn’t see. Actually, he couldn’t hear either; he could only feel the vibrations of the butt plug pressed firmly against his prostate, and the painful pull of the cock ring around his throbbing erection. His arms were suspended above his head with a pair of handcuffs, his knees digging into the ground below him. He thrust his hips wildly into the air, trying to find some sort of release, some sort of friction, but finding none. He whimpered into the ball plug that filled his mouth, trying to cry out for the only man that could fulfill his needs.  


At that thought, he felt the shake of the door to the playroom open and the slow footsteps of an unknown visitor walk towards him. Both of his ear plugs were pulled out and he heard the sexy voice of his dom Iwaizumi ring through his ear.  


“You’re such a slut, all spread out over that plug, practically begging to be fucked. Is that what you want Oikawa? To be fucked?” Oikawa nodded vigorously at his partner’s words, the only thing on his mind Iwaizumi’s sizable dick filling his opening. He felt Iwazumi reach behind his head and remove his blindfold, granting him vision to the room around him. Oikawa blinked quickly to adjust to the dim lighting, but barely had think when he felt the vibration of the plug increase to a quick, irregular pace. He cried out, continuing to jerk his hips at a quicker pace, still finding no friction to relieve his erection.  


“Poor little bitch,” Hajime chuckled while holding the remote, “Just a whore looking for release, being fucked by a plug. You like that Oikawa? Or would you rather have my cock?” Oikawa looked at Iwazumi with pleading eyes that were practically filling with tears. Finally, Iwaizumi unclipped the ring around Oikawa’s dick and pumped it slowly in his hand. The man whimpered into the gag in his mouth, quickly pushing his hips forward into Iwazumi’s hand, still not receiving enough friction to satisfy his aching cock.  


“Don’t you dare come without permission,” Hajime growled, pushing the plug inside Oikawa firmer against his prostate. Oikawa cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling so good but not being able to release. Iwaizumi continued his torture on Oikawa’s member and hole, pushing down on the plug and pulling at his dick, turning the subordinate male into a slobbering mess of choked screams and thrusting hips.  


“What a good little bitch, so responsive to me. How much can you take? Can I go faster?” With that, Iwaizumi quickened his pace even further, jerking his hand up and down at an intense speed. Oikawa tried to hold back, but he hadn’t been able to release in hours. He screamed as cum spilled out of his cock, spurting all over Iwaizumi’s hand and arm. Oikawa gulped as Iwaizumi slowly back away, shaking the juices off of his hand.  


“You little slut. You just couldn’t hold back could you? Too weak for my hand. I love it. Still though, I didn’t say you could come. I think you need to be shown who’s in charge.” Iwazumi threatened. He removed the gag from Oikawa’s mouth, “I want to hear you scream my name,” he said in a deep tone. Oikawa shuddered out of fear and excitement as Iwaizumi circled him like prey. Suddenly the man attacked, bringing his hand down over one of Oikawa’s plump asscheeks, the plug still vibrating in his hole.  


“O-One!” Oikawa cried out, knowing the routine that Iwazumi liked. A slap followed by a count, always the same. Another hand came down over the opposite cheek, making it jiggle and turn red.  


“Two!” Oikawa shouted, a mixture of lust and pain laced in his tone. Iwazumi continued his assault on Oikawa until 15 strikes had been slapped over his ass. When he was finished, Iwaizumi gently massaged Oikawa’s plump, reddened cheeks, loving how the fat fit under his palm.  


“Now you whore, ready for some cock? That’s all you want isn’t it? To be filled with cock all the time. That’s all you’re good for, a place for dick.” Iwazumi teased, looking down at Oikawa’s shaking form and already growing erection. He pulled the plug out of Oikawa’s gaping entrance, loving how stretched the hole looked after hours of stimulation. Unclipping Oikawa from the cuffs, the subordinate male fell to his hands and knees, panting after his punishment. Oikawa’s current position gave Iwaizumi the perfect view of his pert ass, practically begging to be claimed. Hajime dropped his pants, his large cock springing to its full length with its newfound freedom. The dominant male lubed himself, lined up with Oikawa’s entrance and then thrust his hips forward in a single swift motion, immediately hitting Oikawa's prostate.  


“Fuck, what a whore-hole, you’ve been waiting for this haven’t you? Been waiting to be filled up with dick. Filthy slut. I bet you like being fucked raw.” Iwazumi groaned, still pistoning in and out of Oikawa at an incredible speed, his balls slapping against Oikawa’s ass with each deep thrust.  


Iwaizumi’s grip on Oikawa’s hips was bruising as he continued to brutally fuck the man in front of him. Oikawa was crying out in pleasure, begging for Iwaizumi to go faster, if that was even possible. The dominant male reached forward to capture one of Oikawa nipples in between his fingers, rolling the perked pink nub back and forth. Oikawa moaned again, loving how it felt for his hole and nipples to be stimulated simultaneously. Iwaizumi’s hand detached itself from Oikawa’s chest and made its way to Oikawa’s oversensitive dick, pulling at it with each thrust of his hips.  


Oikawa was being thrown forward with each powerful jerk of Iwazumi’s hips, his hands and knees barely able to hold himself up as he became weaker with each pound from Iwaizumi. With Iwaizumi he was constantly on the cusp of pain and pleasure, of complete destruction and the creation of something beautiful. He continued to be controlled by Iwaizumi’s fucking, the strong male pulling out far before slamming back in to hit Oikawa’s g-spot.  


He felt his partner’s thrusts grow sloppy and Iwaizumi let out a string of explicative and came undone within Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa wanted desperately to have release too, but the grip on his cock was so strong that he couldn’t.  


“Iwa- Iwa please, please let me cum, I was a good boy please,” he begged, trying to fuck his cock into Iwazumi hand. The dominant male let Oikawa suffer a little bit more before releasing his hand from around Oikawa’s full erection and flipped the man around to capture his mouth in a possessive kiss. Hajime’s rough kiss was enough to send Oikawa over the edge, making him bounce up and down as his dick let out small drips of cum over the edges.  


“What a good boy, giving me two organsms, even though I didn’t ask for the first,” smirked Iwaizumi. “Think you can give me another one?”  


And the two start all over again.


End file.
